


Кусать нельзя

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — И, самое главное, запомни — хоть клыки уже подросли, кусать ещё рано, — наставительно произнёс Влад, подняв вверх большой палец.Дракула, у которого главное достоинство вампира чесалось просто невыносимо, уныло кивнул в ответ.
Kudos: 2





	Кусать нельзя

— И, самое главное, запомни — хоть клыки уже подросли, кусать ещё рано, — наставительно произнёс Влад, подняв вверх большой палец.

Дракула, у которого главное достоинство вампира чесалось просто невыносимо, уныло кивнул в ответ.

— Вот и славный мальчик! — Глава рода потрепал сына по шевелюре и ушёл по своим делам.

Вампирёныш крепился. Пол вечера крепился. Как назло, манящие запахи людей, доносящиеся из-за реки, буквально сводили его с ума. Дракуле очень хотелось впиться в тёплую трепещущую плоть и утолить, наконец, зуд в клыках. Но делать этого было нельзя — в городе остановилась группа охотников, и давать о себе знать в таких условиях — верх неосмотрительности.

— Чего нос повесил? — поинтересовался Влад, зайдя в комнату и увидев кислую физиономию наследника.

— Клыки чешутся, — плаксиво ответил тот.

— Это вполне естественно! Так и должно быть. Потерпи ещё немного. Вот уйдут охотники — и вдоволь напьёмся тёплой кровушки.

* * *

Естественно, Дракула не выдержал. И нарушил завет отца.

Когда Влад вошёл в комнату, то первое, что он увидел, — всхлипывающего в углу сына.

— Дракулёнок, что это с тобой? — Вампир подошёл ближе и всплеснул руками. — Дьявол, ты почему весь в крови?!

— Папа… я… я убил её… убил…

Влад заторможено перевёл взгляд на то, на что указывал сын. «Только не человек, только не человек!..» — мысленно повторял он про себя.

К счастью, это была всего-лишь крыса.

— Клыки… чесались… а тут она… я не удержался… прости-прости-прости-прости!

Влад успокаивающе прижал к себе сына и снова осмотрел тельце зверька.

— Ты куда её укусил, Драк? — с интересом спросил он.

— В… в шею…

Глава рода вздохнул и погладил сына по влажным волосам:

— Ну что же, поздравляю с первым обращённым.

— Она… она не умерла?!

— Милый мой, кусать в шею можно лишь в крайних случаях. Это обращает в себе подобного. Так что крыске повезло.

Так появилась первая бессмертная крыса будущего отеля — Эсмеральда.


End file.
